Miso Hor Ni
by notoriousbby
Summary: what happens when theres two hot demons and a trojan pleasure pack? not finishedd yet
1. Chapter 1

He placed the lit candle next to the freshly baked brownies.

"I hope you like this," he said sitting next to his companion.

"It's quite lovely, I suppose."

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru. It's been a long day."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sesshoumaru moved in closer to Inuyasha, placing his hand on his thigh. The candle flickered as Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Well, there is one thing you can do…" his voice trailed off as Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to Inuyasha's strong body. Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru blew in his ear. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and placed it on his cheek,

"I never felt this way about anyone before not even Miroku." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with a warm smile and got up hands under his arms and started singing "what a feeling"

He gets up and when the song goes "everybody calls me dancing queen" I keep up with my body, and then Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha with a smile and whispered "want to keep up with my body too?" Inuyasha immediately agreed.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha whips out the Trojan Pleasure pack, ripping the box open, selecting the most delicious one of them all. The song changes, and Selena's dreaming of you comes on. In addition, Sesshoumaru sweeps Inuyasha off his feet and carries him into the master bedroom. Inuyasha claws his way through Sesshoumaru's clothes, breathing heavily. Sesshouamru pushes Inuyasha against the wall,

"I'm the reason you want to lose your man, girlfriend"

" Shh, he doesn't have to know," breathed Inuyasha.

"I agree with that"

Sesshouamru kisses Inuyasha passionately , he heads toward the neck, Inuyasha grabs Sesshoumaru's hair, trying to steal another kiss, but Sesshoumaru continues down Inuyasha's bare chest, biting his nipples softly, Sesshouamru got so horny that his inner beast started to come out, his golden eyes suddenly turned crimson red, as he started to lose control, over his desire to make love to Inuyasha,


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha breathes heavily as Sesshoumaru gets on top of him. They hold each other's gaze. Thinking back to the first time they met at the River with Shippo drowning in the water. It was a memorable day for both of them. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshoumaru kissed his way down to the zipper that held the mighty twin back. Sesshoumaru slowly unleashes it, as it sprang up, Sesshoumaru gently grabs a hold of it. Even though his demon insides want it rough.

Sesshoumaru slowly puts the head of the twin into his mouth, licking it from side to side. When he hears Inuyasha moan louder, he indulges more and more. Inuyasha grabs a hold of Sesshoumaru's hair, pulling it back as Sesshoumaru goes deeper and deeper.

"Im about to come: Inuyasha breaths out. Sesshoumaru looks up at Inuyasha with gentle eyes, eyes that say, "im ready." Inuyasha moans as he releases all over Sesshoumaru's face.

"im deeply sorry" Inuyasha gets up after seeing Sesshoumaru's face.

"NO, wait." Inuyasha turns around and leans against the wall.

"dont leave and dont be sorry. I wanted that. And im glad you did it." Sesshoumaru places his hand on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha places his hands on Sesshoumaru's face and kisses him passionatly as he pushes him back onto the bed.

"TURN AROUND" inuyasha demands and Sesshoumaru gladly does it. Sesshoumaru grabbed the pillow that was on the bed as he prepared himself for Inuyasha to enter him...


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha grabs the pillow, ripping through the cotton. He moans as sesshoumaru slowly places his twin inside of inuyasha. Inch my inch, inuyasha's moans grew louder and louder until they were defining.  
"Faster, please" inuyasha plead. The bed started to shake as sesshoumaru thrusted himself in and out of inuyasha's anal. The glow in sesshoumaru's eyes grew dark with desire. The pillow that held inuyasha back was now in shreds. He let go of the remaining pieces of the pillow and gripped the sides of the mattress. The headrest shook with passion,  
"Stop!" inuyasha screamed as he felt his inner demon coming back to life. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop, he kept going, and going. Faster and hard, thrusting himself deeper into his companion.  
"Sesshoumaru, get out of me!" he pleaded "I'm warning you," sesshoumaru ignored the request. He was way into the soothing movement of the bed shaking, the shattering glass of the pictures which were falling off the white walls on to the hard wood floor. A slow but meaningfull growl left the watery lips of inuyasha. Sesshoumaru injected his substance inside inuyasha and pulled out, falling back on the bed. Inuyasha got up, licked his lips and showed his shiny teeth.  
"I told you to get out earlier!" he said as he let his hand travel down sesshoumaru's rock hard body. His hand landed in the busy area that covered sesshourmaru's twin which was peaking out of the bush, waiting to be held.  
"oh, please, you wanted me to do it. Don't lie to yourself."  
"I thought my inner would come out and probably hurt you"  
"you care?" sesshoumaru looked up and met the glare of inuyasha. He watched as inuyasha opened his mouth and have his twin disappear in his mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back as the pleasure increased.  
"oh yes. Lick it good, suck on it," sesshoumaru reverted to dirty talk . inuyasha sucked on it long and hard, feeling the tiny bush tickle his chin as he slides his mouth up and down. He slowly let the twin go limp on the bush, while he climb back up to face sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let his hands travel inuyasha's back, digging his nails into the rough skin that covered inuyasha's body, making it a sensual feeling.  
"I never thought we would be doing this," inuyasha whispered as he kisses sesshoumaru's neck.  
"I've been dreaming about this for a long time, "  
"dreams come true when you believe"  
"reality sure makes this a most desirable moment" sesshoumaru kisses every inch of inuyasha's upper body. Inuyasha moved from on top of sesshoumaru to right next to him, feeling the heat off his body warm him.


End file.
